


As The Tide Comes In

by Lady_FoxFire



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinnie has to judge which is better life or death</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Tide Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic way back in 1999

Disclaimer" I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars series nor do I make any money from this fic

 

Vinnie sat on the deserted beach as the tide crash against the shore.

The ache in his soul was worst today.

Vinnie started to think of all the things he had lost. He knows that he'll never see Mars green again, it will be green again someday but never in his or his bros lifetime. The damage done to his face that will mark him as a freak for the ends of his days. His family, his friends gone. The knowledge that their fight on earth was a losing battle. They may be able to stop Limburger but what of all the other Plutarkians on Earth.

A single tear slipped down this face. It would be so easy. Just walk out in the cool water for a swim. Swim out a distance. Just a distance.

The water run up to around the edges of sole of Vinnie's boot as if to invite him in. So easy.

A warm breeze suddenly picked up and wiped the tear from Vinnie's face.

But that the cowards' way out. And that is one thing Vincent Van Wham is not. There were too many things to live form. Revenge against the Plutarkians. His bros. And Charlie.

Yeah! Where's life there's hope.

Charlie.

Vinnie stood up before the next wave came crashing in. He looked out across the water. No, that's the cowards' way out.

Vinnie started for his bike and home.

Charlie. I wonder if Charlie would like to go see a movie.


End file.
